Avalanche
by jaceandclaryforever
Summary: Gossips are spreading through the school. Dimitri has to leave.heartbreaks, but this love will never die. 1 shot.


**Rumours about Rose and Dimitri are spreading through the ****school. Before the situation gets out of hand, Dimitri leaves the school to guard another Moroi (not Tasha). This is their feelings. Based on the song Avalanche by Marie Digby.**

R POV

"Rose, I have to go…"  
"Okies. See you at practice!" I said, beaming. Dimitri had finally let down the walls between our relationship, well, mostly. We still had to keep our relationship a secret. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then I stood on my tip toes and wound my arms around his neck to give him a goodbye kiss, but he simply stood there, rigid and with his mentor mask on.  
"No Rose. I mean I have to go. Leave. Away from the academy. Guard another Moroi."  
WHAT?!?! I was still absorbing the facts when he continued.  
"Not Tasha though. But nonetheless, I have to go. Rose. Things are getting a little bit too suspicious for us. I won't risk you just because I'm selfish."

_Since when do you come around?__  
__When the temperatures change, nothing's the same__  
__Left me, in yesterday__  
__You don't see me that way, touch me that way, no more__  
__When'd you get so cold, I'm not sure just how much longer I can hold_

DIMITRI? SELFISH? Since when do those two words come in the sentence? I looked up at his hard face. His mask was perfect, but his eyes were a raging war. I could see anger, guilt, remorse and so much more in them. I could feel a tear roll down my face, and at the same time, I saw his hand twitch to wipe it away before he pulled his hand back. "Dimitri…"

_You got me standin' at the bottom of this mountain that we made (mountain that we've made)__  
__And the ground is shakin' from all of our mistakes (all of our mistakes)__  
__But there's no wall, nothing but us is in our way__  
__It's a matter of time, We can rewind._

D POV

"Dimitri…" she whispered. Боже мой! помогите мне!! (Oh god! Help me!) this was getting to be too much. For Roza. That shook me out of my thoughts. I have to do this, as much as it kills her and myself. She was still looking up at me. Her eyes full of rejection and sadness, but at the same time, I could a certain understanding. She picked up my hand and laced her fingers through mine, all this while, I was fighting to wrap her in my arms and take away her pain.

_If only you knew, what my heart goes through for you__  
__I'm trying to break through, Don't you think it's worth the chance?__  
__Let's leave the past, is that too much to ask?__  
__And where do we stand? (Where do we stand?)__  
__Can we pull through this avalanche? (Avalanche, avalanche, oh, this avalanche, avalanche, avalanche)__  
__Can we pull through this avalanche? (Avalanche, avalanche, yeah, this avalanche, avalanche, avalanche, ooooh)__  
_  
She pulled our entwined hands up so I could see them, and then, she kissed me on the cheek. She moved her lips to my ear and whispered, "okay, go, but know I'll always love you. Come back when you can. I love you with my whole heart Dimitri. Don't forget me." Then, with a small, sad smile, she turned and left, taking my heart with her.

_We see what's up ahead, Why do we stay? Watchin' us fadin'__  
__Trapped in, by regret__  
__There's no way out, and there's no way in, no__  
__And it's so cold, I'm not sure just how much longer I can hold_

_You got me standin' at the bottom of this mountain that we made (mountain that we've made)__  
__And the ground is shakin', from all of our mistakes (all of our mistakes)__  
__But there's no one, nothing but us is in our way__  
__It's a matter of time, We can rewind_

R POV

He left me. He's leaving me. He's gone. He's not coming back. My heart broke. I could smell his aftershave on my pillows, hear his laugh in my ears, taste him on my lips, remember his 'zen' talks in my mind, and I could feel him in my heart. I curled up in a ball and wept. Wept for me; wept for Dimitri; wept for our love; wept for all the other people in the world who couldn't have what they wanted because of other people. __

_If only you knew, What my heart goes through for you__  
__I'm trying to break through, Don't you think it's worth the chance?__  
__Let's leave the past, is that too much to ask?__  
__And where do we stand? (Where do we stand?)__  
__Can we pull through this avalanche? (Avalanche, avalanche, oh, this avalanche, avalanche, avalanche)__  
__Can we pull through this avalanche? (Avalanche, avalanche, yeah, this avalanche, avalanche, avalanche, ooooh)___

D POV

Roza. Roza. Roza. Roza. I love you Roza. I'm so sorry. Oh Roza. I'm so so sorry. Forgive me. Move on. Love someone else. Someone more deserving. Move on my angel. I don't deserve you. I'm sorry. You gave me your heart and I threw it out the window. I'm so sorry. Ivashkov is better than me. My angel. Forgive me. I love you. If I come back, forgive me. Goodbye my Roza. My sweet sweet roza.  
_  
__The bond is breaking, and it's taking over, my spirit (quickly, quickly)__  
__Something's shifted, have we drifted too far apart now?___

_If only you knew, what my heart goes through for you__  
__I'm trying to break through, Don't you think it's worth the chance?__  
__Let's leave the past, Is that too much to ask?__  
__And where do we stand? (Where do we stand?)__  
__  
_D + R POV

I love you. Take care. I'm yours. I love you.

_Can we pull through this avalanche? (avalanche, avalanche, oh, this avalanche, avalanche, avalanche)__  
__Can we pull through this avalanche? (avalanche, avalanche, yeah, this avalanche, avalanche, avalanche, ooooh)__  
__Avalanche_


End file.
